


Once You Remember...

by Tori2004 (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bully to Lover, Bully!luke, Homophobia, M/M, Michael Has Amnesia, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Shy!Micheal, Spanking Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tori2004
Summary: Luke’s idea of fun, is to torment Michael Clifford, a shy boy with brightly dyed hair. Michael gets into a car accident and develops amnesia. Luke and one of his friends make a bet. Luke has to try and make Michael fall in love with him. Until he realizes how unpredictable love can be.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marissa/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how they say your life flashes before your eyes in a near death experience? That’s not exactly what happened to Michael. Instead, he only saw a face. The face of his bully, Luke Robert Hemmings, to be exact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never wrote 5sos fan fiction before so...

* * *

You know how they say your life flashes before your eyes in a near death experience? That’s not exactly what happened to Michael. Instead, he only saw a face. The face of his bully, Luke Robert Hemmings, to be exact. His bright blue eyes, blonde quiff, dimples and lip ring.

Michael blinked, trying to get focus, as his hand gripped the steering wheel and he swerved into the ditch to avoid the large transport truck. The car hit something and started tipping onto it's side, before rolling into the ditch and out of control. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. his head smacked the steering wheel harshly, drawing blood.

The car rolled once completely before it stopped, leaving the Michael upside down. Blood dripped from his forehead, as his vision spun and black dots danced in his eyes. His head hurt like hell as he tried to regain control of his breathing. Michael's heart was rabbiting in his chest. He reached into his pocket, fumbling for his phone. 

He needed to call Luke. The bully was expecting him and he didn't want to be late and have to deal with the consequences. He held the home button down on his iPhone, weakly bringing it to his ear. "S-siri, call L-Luke H-H-Hemmings."

He heard the phone ring, before a familiar voice hissed, "where the hell are you? I told you 9 o'clock sharp, Clifford.  _Sharp._ " 

Michael groaned in pain. "I-I'm sorry..."

His vision danced as he mumbled weak apologies. His eyelids fluttered shut as he faded into unconsciousness. 

~~~

The next day, Luke stormed over to Ashton's locker. Ashton Irwin was Michael's best, and only, friend, and even though Michael was at the bottom of the social food chain, Ashton was close to the top. 

The other boy looked up at Luke in surprise. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy, and his cheeks were flushed. "Um, hi?'

Luke pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where's Clifford?"

Ashton fish mouthed, before sighing and running his hand through his dirty blonde curls. "He...he was in a car accident. Someone found him in a ditch this morning. H-he's in the hospital."

Luke blinked dumbly at him a few times. That explained the phone call last night. "Oh."

Ashton bit down on his bottom lip, looking like he was about to cry. He faked a smile in Luke's direction, but it looked more like a grimace. "Y-yeah."

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing guilty thoughts aside, as he walked away from Ashton and to his own locker. He grabbed the books he needed for the first two periods.

~~~

Three days after the accident, Michael woke up. People were bustling around him, clearly in a rush. There was a boy standing beside his bed, looking like he had seen a ghost.

He had kind hazel eyes, tan skin and messy, dirty blond curls. He spoke with a disbelieving tone. "M-Michael? You're awake?"

Michael frowned, not remembering who this boy was. "I-I don't know you."

The boy sobbed, covering his mouth with his hand. "I-I'm Ashton...your best friend. We've been friends since second grade. You seriously don't...you don't remember me?"

Michael frowned, searching his brain for any memory of this boy, but he couldn’t remember him. Honestly, he couldn’t remember anything. He looked up at Ashton, just as a tear rolled down the other boy’s cheek. Michael shook his head. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t...I don’t remember...”

Ashton curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his middle. Michael just stared, as Ashton broke down.

~~~

Michael was diagnosed with amnesia. He didn’t really pay attention to anything other than that. He was told that he was very lucky to get out of an car accident with only a head injury. He had to stay in the hospital for a short period of time for monitoring.

~~~

A week later, Luke was stomping out his cigarette, when he saw a head of pink hair. He smiled, starting towards the boy, but someone grabbed his arm.

Calum, Luke’s childhood best friend, was smirking at him. “Are you up for a bet?”

Luke had a reputation for never turning down a bet or a dare. He smiled. “What d’ya got?”

Calum glanced at Michael before turning back to Luke. “I bet one hundred dollars...that you can’t make Clifford fall in love with you, before his memory returns.” 

Luke frowned. He had never passed up a bet, but  _Clifford?_ He bit his lip until he tasted blood and nodded. “Yeah. Okay.”

Calum nodded, walking away. Luke bit his lip and made his way towards Michael and Ashton. Ashton raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Hey Luke...”

Luke nodded in gretting before turning to Michael. His green eyes shone with confusion, but he blushed bright pink as he stared at Luke. The taller boy grinned. This was going to be easy.

Luke shoved his hands in his pockets, slouching down and doing his best to look hot in a bad boy way. “Michael...can I talk to you?” He shot Ashton a look. “Alone?”

Ashton glared at Luke in warning, but walked into the school. Luke turned back to Michael, smirking. “Hey.”

Michael bit his bottom lip. The boy was quite cute, but Luke knew he was a total weirdo. Michael shuffled his feet. “I, uh...don’t remember...”

”I know.” Luke interrupted. Michael tilted his head, squinting his light emerald eyes. Luke smiled, elaborating, “word travels fast around here. I’m Luke.”

Michael nodded slowly. “Kay...were we friends or something?”

Luke kept his face neutral, though he wanted to either laugh or throw up. “No. Not really. But I’ve always wanted to be...maybe even more than that.”

Luke knew if he took his time, Michael might regain his memory before Luke had a chance to ask him out. Luke’s best option was being straightforward.

It was no secret that Luke was gay. He had gone out with plenty of guys. Some of them were serious relationships, the others were just good fucks. 

Michael was also gay, but less open and proud. He was a shy boy anyway, and not many people knew much about him. 

Michael’s face turned bright crimson. “Oh. Um...okay. I’d, uh...I think I’d like that...”

Luke grinned, nodding. “You already have my number.”

Michael shook his head. “My mum got me a new one. My other one was pretty badly cracked.”

Luke nodded and put his hand out. Michael quickly handed his brand new iPhone over. Luke felt a twinge of jealousy. The phone was new and pretty fucking expensive. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and created a new contact, typing in the nine digits. 

As Luke handed the phone back to the shorter boy, their fingers brushed. The brief contact sent unexplainable shivers down Luke’s spine. He swallowed, hard and waved behind him as he walked into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was crap. It will get better, I promise.


	2. Two

Luke knew where Michael sat during lunch. He used to go there and terrorize him when he was bored. So, to get things with the bet moving, instead of going to the cafeteria, he walked outside, to the back of the school. 

Michael was sitting against the wall, eating from a bag of chips and humming to himself. Luke strode over and sat next to him. Michael looked up and blushed. “H-hi.”

Luke smiled at the shy boy and brushed a strand of bright pink hair behind his ear. “Hey love. Mind if I join you?”

Michael shook his head, not meeting Luke’s eyes. “I don’t mind at all.”

Michael’s eyes quickly took Luke in. He was tall,  _really_ tall, with guarded blue eyes, pale skin, a blonde quiff and a fucking black  _lip_ _ring_.

Luke caught him staring and grinned, showing off honest-to-god dimples. Michael shifted, feeling his dick twitch. Luke looked at Michael’s lap with the movement and smirked. “Got an issue?”

Michael stared at his feet, feeling his face heat up and his eyes water. “S-sorry. Fuck, I just...”

Luke forced himself to ignore the wetness in Michael’s eyes and pinched his thigh to reprimand him. The green eyed boy squeaked in surprise. Luke raised his eyebrows, giving him a pointed look. “Don’t swear. Do it again and I’ll spank you five times. You’re too cute to swear.”

Michael nodded, feeling his cock fill up faster. This boy was distracting him from the god awful amnesia. He bit his lip and Luke smirked. He cupped Michael’s face and leaned in, nosing at the boy’s pale cheek. “Can I kiss you, baby.”

Michael let out a little gasp and met Luke’s eyes. “Yes...please.”

Luke hesitated for a second, realizing how much he wanted this. He took a deep breath before pressing his lips carefully against Michael’s. The boy’s pink lips were as soft as they looked and Luke kissed him harder.

Michael felt his, now fully hard, dick press in between their stomachs. Luke’s lip ring was cold, but sexy. Luke’s tongue slid against Michael’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Michael opened his mouth and Luke explored it, their tongues moving together. 

Luke pulled away for air, panting. His eyes widened when he realized what he had done. _He snogged Michael Clifford! And he fucking liked it!_

Luke took a deep breath, putting on a poker face to disguise his inner panic. He nudged his knee against the cute boy’s. “When I threatened to spank you...was that going to far?”

Michael shook his head, not meeting Luke’s eyes. “No...I-I kinda liked it. Is that normal for me?”

Luke was good at reading people and had a hunch that Michael was a little kinky bitch. But he honestly didn’t know the answer to that question. “Um...I think if you like it now, then you’d like it before the, uh, accident.”

Michael nodded slowly and Luke could tell he was thinking hard, getting increasingly frustrated with every passing second. “Okay.”

The warning bell rang and Michael jumped in surprise, his face paling before turning as pink as his hair. “Oh...I better go now. See you later, Luke.”

Luke nodded and waved at him. He didn’t get up, instead banging his head against the wall. Fuck Michael Clifford’s adorableness. Fuck how turned on the boy made him. Fuck everything. 

Deciding against going back into the school, Luke walked off school grounds with a sigh. He ran his hand through his blonde hair, messing up his quiff. 

He walked the kilometre to his house, hesitating, before going inside. The lights were off and the house was silent. Luke breathed a sigh of relief, going to his bedroom. He opened the door, stepping out of his jeans and flopping onto his bed.

He slid his hand under the band of his boxer briefs and tugged at his semi. He wanked to the thought of Michael with his hands tied above his head, the boy’s lips kiss bitten and his face flushed as Luke took control. 

He came with only three tugs, groaning. He was so fucked for this boy.


	3. Three

Luke heard a knock at his bedroom door and he jumped into a sitting position. His heart was racing in his chest when his dad opened the door, smelling like liquor. 

His dad, Andrew grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him off the bed. He threw Luke to the floor and kicked him hard in the ribcage. Luke groaned, curling into the fetal position. 

His dad was almost never home, so the abuse was rare, but when it happened, it was bad. Luke was the youngest, his mum’s baby, and the only family member who didn’t have to work. His mum was always working, so were his brothers, so when he got beaten they weren’t ever home. 

Andrew pulled Luke back up again and spit in his face. “Fucking faggot, freak!”

He dragged Luke to the shed in the backyard, the boy twisting in his hold. Luke was shoved face first to the shed floor and Andrew stepped on his back. He then pulled Luke’s hands behind him and pulled until Luke yelped, trying to get free.

Andrew pulled Luke back to his feet and punched him hard in the jaw until the boy saw stars. Luke’s face felt like it was burning. 

His dad reached down to squeeze Luke’s balls until the teenager screamed. “Fucking boy lover. Doesn’t deserve to have fucking testicles.”

Luke’s eyes watered and he sobbed. He hated this so much. He knew being gay wasn’t wrong, but he sometimes wished he was straight. It would’ve prevented so much pain, so much time wasted on trying to please his father. 

His pants were yanked down to his ankles and he was spun around. Luke’s eyes widened. “W-what are you doing!?”

Andrew hissed and his fingertips held Luke so tight, the boy knew there would be bruises. His dad pinched the back of his neck. “You like dick, don’t you, little cocksucker? Then trust me, you’ll like this. This is how you lip-ringed freaks fuck each other.” 

Luke whined, terror threatening to choke him, to overwhelm him. Andrew rammed into his son and Luke squeaked. Andrew’s fingers pinched Luke’s neck harder. “Shut. Up. Faggot.”

Luke bit his lip, trying not to cry out as immense pain filled his lower half. He finally screamed and when he did, he was shoved to the wall. His legs were forced apart and Andrew injected something in his arm, something that made his head spin. “If you ever tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you.”

Luke whined, his brain starting to feel foggy. He was turned around, his back roughly shoved against the wall. A bright light turned on in his vision and it touched his skin. The pain was worse than anything Luke had ever experienced. After that he had gotten the worst beating of his life.

~~~

Michael woke up to something jumping on him. He groaned, covering his eyes. Ashton grinned at him, dimples flashing. “Hey. Nice hair, mate.”

”Um...thanks.” Michael blinked sleepily up at his so-called ‘best friend.’ “Why are you in my room?”

Ashton mock pouted adorably and tilted his head. “C’mon...I’m bored. We can go bug this guy I know. Please...”

Michael nodded, rubbing at his eyes with his fists. “Y-yeah. Okay. I won’t remember this guy though.”

Ashton got off Michael. “His name’s Calum. He’s been trying to get me in his pants for a year now. Horny bastard. He _is_ kinda cute, but he’s an asshole. Oh yeah...and he’s best friends with Luke Hemmings.”

That got Michael’s attention. He couldn’t control the smile that took over his lips. “Yeah. I’ll go get ready.”

Ashton tilted his head at Michael. “For Luke? You’re getting ready for Luke.”

Michael’s face felt hot and he nodded slowly. Ashton looked like he wanted to say something. He fished mouthed for a second before looking in Michael’s eyes. “Just be careful, Mikey. Promise me?”

Michael didn’t understand why Ashton was acting so weird, but he nodded. “Yeah. I promise.”

Ashton got up and hugged Michael tightly, running his fingers through the taller boy’s soft hair. “Your hair is honestly super cool.”

Michael turned to his bedroom mirror, reaching up to touch his hair. It was different shades of pink, purple and dark blue. It reminded him of a galaxy. He smiled. “Did I always have weird hair dye.”

Ashton shook his head. “Nah. You’re naturally blonde. Wanna go out now? We can get breakfast at Starbucks.”

Michael nodded. “Yeah. Just one minute.”

”Yeah, I’ll meet you in my car.” Ashton nodded, leaving the room.

Michael stripped off his pyjama bottoms and got into a pair of skinny jeans and an oversized sweater. He arranged his hair so it stuck up it certain places and layed across his forehead. He loved his new hair colour. 

He walked out of his house and to Ashton’s car. It looked like it used to be dark blue, but was covered in brownish red rust. He raised his eyebrows at Ashton. “Is this thing safe. It looks older than _us_.”

Ashton scoffed, rubbing his steering wheel. “She’s my baby...why are you being mean?”

Michael walked over carefully and got in the passenger seat. Ashton started the car and it groaned to life. It was slow, extremely slow and _very_ bumpy. 

They pulled into the Starbucks parking lot and both got out. They walked up to the building and through the door. When they got in line, a hot Asian boy’s eyes widened. Ashton elbowed Michael, winking and nodding towards the boy.

The Asian boy looked like he was about to pass out. When Ashton and Michael got to the front of the line, the boy grinned flirtatiously. “Hey Ash, Michael.”

He never looked at Michael, though, and just kept on staring at Ashton. The hazel eyed boy smiled. “Hey Calum. We would like a venti mocha frappe-chino, hold the whip cream, a grande pumpkin spiced latte and you to get off work early.”

Calum blinked a few times, before rapidly nodding. “Yeah, of course.”

Ashton blew him a kiss. “Thanks, babe.”

When they got out of line, Michael gave him a strange look. “I thought he wasn’t your boyfriend.”

Ashton scoffed for the second time that morning. “He’s not. He has a huge boner for me, though. I swear, that boy is begging for my cock. Wants it in his ass, in his mouth, just wants it wherever he can get it.”

An elderly woman gasped, covering her heart with her hand. A middle aged mom covered a young girl’s ears. Michael bit his lip, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Ash...shut up. People are staring.”

Ashton shrugged. “Who cares.”

Calum came back over to the counter, this time without the tacky green apron. “Ashton! Michael!”

The boy’s went over to grab their drinks and Calum stepped out from behind the counter. Michael took his frappe-chino. “Won’t you get in trouble for this?”

Calum stopped staring at Ashton. When he glanced at Michael, there was a hint of guilt in his chocolate brown eyes. “No. It’s for Ash, so I don’t care anyways.”

Ashton, who wasn’t listening, sipped his latte and pulled a face. “Eh. It’s only okay. Honestly Cal, you normally make it better than this.”

Calum looked like a sad puppy dog. “Oh. Sorry.”

”Let’s go losers!” Ashton walked out of the restaurant with his hips swinging. Calum and Michael followed him to the piece of junk Ashton calls a car.

Ashton sat in ‘his baby.’ Michael sat beside him in the passenger seat. Ashton turned to Calum. “Hey, where does Hemmings live? I wanna bug him.”

Michael frowned when guilt flashed across Calum’s face. He put a poker face back on a second later. He told Ashton the address.

When they parked in front of a house that was in worse shape than Ashton’s car, Calum stopped them from getting out. “Um, can you guys stay in the car? I-I just...Luke’s family is weird. I need to...just one second.”

Calum got out of the car and hurried up the driveway and into the house.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a piercing, Calum gets a tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how eyebrow piercings work. I’ve only gotten my ears pierced so...

Luke woke up, his entire body aching like a bitch. He forced his eye to open to see Calum standing there and shaking his shoulder. He smiled sympathetically. “You good?”

Luke bit the inside of his cheek, tasting blood. He really didn’t want to tell Calum about the...what his dad had done. His friend knew about the beatings and they had an agreement, forcing Calum not to tell. 

Luke shrugged. “Been better.”

Calum nodded. “You feeling well enough to hang out with me, Clifford and Ashton?”

Luke sighed, nodding. He needed to get a jump on the bet and the more he saw Michael, the harder the other lad would fall. He groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed with with an obvious wince.

~~~

Michael ran his hand through his ‘galaxy’ hair, wondering if Luke would like it. The car door opened, ripping him from his thoughts and making him startle. Luke was limping a bit and he got in next to Michael.

The shorter boy frowned. “Are you okay? You  were limping pretty bad, love.”

Luke rested his hand on Michael’s knee and leaned in closer. “I’m better now that you’re here. Also, I love your hair.”

Michael blushed, looking down at his lap. Calum cleared his throat. “Hey, I wanna get a tattoo.”

Ashton reached towards Calum’s crotch and gave it a little squeeze. The Asian boy yelped, eyes widening and Aston smirked. “You’d look hot with a tattoo.”

Calum nodded way too quickly, as Ashton started driving. They drove to the nearest tattoo and piercing parlor, pulling into the parking lot. All four boys got out and went in the shop.

The place was dark, with kinda low lighting and a loud buzzing noise. A short boy was standing at the counter, looking bored. He had feathery brown hair, baby blue eyes, a few tattoos on his arms and he was on his phone. His name tag read, _Louis._

Louis looked up and smiled at the foursome. He had a thick British accent. “Hey, you guys want some tattoos?”

Calum nodded, subtly trying to hang off Ashton, but the shorter boy pushed Calum away from him. The taller boy pouted. “Um, yeah. I do, at least.”

Michael bit his lip. “Uh, how much do eyebrow piercings cost?”

Luke nudged the boy, with a small smirk and a wink. He leaned forwards to whisper in Michael’s ear. “That’s hot, babe.”

Michael shivered and turned back to Louis, who was watching them with a little smile. The brunette handed a price sheet to the taller boy. “If you pay for the actual ring or whatever, the piercing is free.”

Michael bit his lip and his eyes flitted over the choices. He pointed to a picture of a black one and Louis nodded, taking the sheet back. “Sure, lad. I’ll do that for you, and my boyfriend will do the tattoo.”

Michael followed Louis to a chair and a tall, curly haired boy walked out of a room in the back. He was wearing a pink sheer button up that was unbuttoned halfway. His name tag read, _Harry_. He smiled, flashing dimples and wrapped his arms around Louis waist. “Need help, boo?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Where the hell were you?”

Harry frowned. “I needed to make a call.”

Louis hummed. “Kay. One of these boys want a tattoo.”

Harry nodded and walked over to the other three. Luke limped over to Michael. “Hey, Mikey. You good?”

Michael nodded and Luke ghosted his fingers over the shorter boy’s hand. He entwined their fingers and it sent shivers up Michael’s spine.

He told Louis what eyebrow he wanted pierced and closed his eyes, squeezing Luke’s hand to prepare for the pain. Luke chuckled and Michael’s hand was lifted up and pressed to something soft, slightly wet and a bit cold. He opened his eyes in confusion and his heart swelled.

Luke was pressing gentle kisses to Michael’s knuckles. “You’re okay, cutie. I’m here.”

Michael nodded, squeezing his hand again and closing his eyes. Louis was drawing a dot above his eyebrow with a marker. The marker lifted, leaving his skin and Louis’ high British accent made Michael even more nervous. “Ready, mate?”

”Y-yeah.” Michael yelped as the piercing gun punctured his skin. It hurt so bad. Luke pulled the boy into his arms, rubbing his back.

”Hey.” Luke’s lips pressed against Michael’s forehead, the metal lip ring cold. “It looks good.”

Michael’s eyes were watering and it embarrassed him a bit, so he didn’t want to look up. Luke’s fingers lifted his chin up and the taller boy was smiling softly. “Are you okay?”

Michael nodded and Luke brushed the tears from under his eyes. “Want to look?”

The green eyed boy lifted his head, looking over Luke’s shoulder at the mirror that was hanging on the wall. He blinked a few times, surprised that it looked so good. He reached up, gingerly touching it. 

Luke was still holding him and it made him feel safe. He rested his forehead on Luke’s shoulder, sighing in contentment.

Luke looked down at the adorable boy. He felt like such a shit person for playing with his feelings. He brushed Michael’s colourful, ‘galaxy’ hair out of his face, it was soft to the touch.

He stepped back and Michael got down from the chair. Luke hesitated before grabbing Michael’s hand and leading him towards Calum. Louis was already over there, fingers tangled in Harry’s hair. It was a bit unprofessional, but Michael ignored it.

Calum was staring ahead, eyes unfocused and breathing laboured. Other than that, there was no sign that he was in any pain. He was getting Roman numerals inked on one of his collarbones. 

Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, the taller boy’s breath hitching. There was no denying now that he was attracted to Michael. The thought both made his blood boil and his heart rate pick up, but he didn’t know why. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.


	5. Five

Michael felt an arm wrap around his waist. He smiled, looking up at Luke. The blonde boy’s blue eyes were sparkling. Michael ran his fingers over Luke’s lips, feeling the coolness of the lip ring. He spoke quietly. “Why are you so tall?”

Luke shrugged. “Why are you so cute?”

Michael felt his face flush. They were in the middle of the school hallway, practically cuddling and Michael was kinda embarrassed. 

Luke kissed him gently and the entire world seemed to fade away. The blue eyed boy pulled away and the word slipped from Michael’s lips. “Fuck.”

Luke smirked, taking Michael’s hand and leading him towards a storage closet. He locked the door behind them and gestured for Michael to turn around.

Luke’s eyes fell to the colourful haired boy’s ass and he licked his lips. “Five spanks? You’re okay with this?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah...”

”Spread your legs.”

Michael obeyed and held himself up using a shelf, his legs trembling. Luke raised his hand and brought it down on Michael’s right cheek.

The boy yelped and Luke rubbed his bum, loving the feeling of it beneath his hand. “Are you okay, love?”

Luke could tell he was, but felt obligated to ask. Michael’s body language told him he liked it. The shorter boy nodded. “Yes. Oh my god.”

Luke smiled, raining down a harder spank on his left cheek. He continued alternating for the next two, but for the last one he spanked his hole.

Michael was a trembling mess and Luke turned him around, holding him. Michael’s hard cock rubbed against Luke’s leg. Luke wanted to fuck the boy so hard, but he just couldn’t... there was no way he would be able to have sex with the adorable boy.

Michael looked up, his green eyes full of trust and slightly lust blown. Luke ran his fingers through Michael’s beautiful hair. The warning bell rang and Luke released the boy. “You’re so beautiful, Mikey.”

Michael’s face turned bright pink. “M’not.”

Luke nodded, smiling slightly. “Yes...you are.”

Michael broke eye contact and Luke brushed his fingers over the boy’s new piercing. The green eyed boy was nibbling on his bottom lip. “We should get going.”

Luke kissed him on the cheek. “Or...”

Michael stood on his tiptoes and kissed Luke on the mouth, gripping the back of his neck. Luke moaned in to it, enjoying how firm, yet soft Michael’s lips were.

Michael pulled away with a gleam in his eyes. “Or what?”

Luke didn’t know whether he would regret this or not, so he said it anyways. “Or we could ditch.”

Michael looked slightly torn. “Um...yeah. Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short


	6. Six

Luke and Michael walked inside of a coffee shop. It seemed random to Michael, but the shorter lad stayed silent. Luke squeezed his hand as they went up to the counter.

They ordered their drinks, Luke getting black iced coffee and Michael getting a vanilla latte. Luke wrapped his arms around the green eyed lad’s waist while they waited. “You’re so beautiful, Mikey.”

Michael felt his entire face flush and he stared down to where Luke’s hands were resting on his tummy. “You’re more beautiful.”

The blue eyed lad hummed and nibbled on Michael’s earlobe. “No.”

Michael felt his heart flutter in his chest. He didn’t have time to think about it, because the drinks had just arrived. He took his latte and sipped it, letting the concoction of bitter and sweet trickle down his throat. 

“Let’s go sit down, love.” Luke lead him by the hand to a table. The seats were light blue and soft, the table dark wood.

Michael wrapped his arms around himself and Luke leaned back in his chair, long legs stretched out. “Do you remember anything?”

Michael shook his head, blowing on his drink. “No. It’s fuc...frustrating.”

Luke looked almost relieved, but quickly changed his expression to one of concern. “Aw, babe.”

Michael ran his hand through his soft galaxy hair. “Can I ask you? About my past, I mean!”

Luke nodded slowly. “I may not know the answers, but I’ll try.”

Michael smiled softly. “Okay. Uh, was I always quiet? Like, I feel shy and I just...like, is it just the amnesia, or did I talk much before?”

Luke felt fondness sweep over him at the adorable rambling. “You’ve always been quiet. Ever since I’ve known you.”

Michael nodded, his eyes falling to Luke’s lips and he snapped them back up to his blue eyes. Said eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Luke reached across the table to take Michael’s hand. “You’ve always been incredibly attractive to me, too.”

Michael’s mouth popped open, just a little and the corners of his lips turned up in a smile. 


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING-ISH: Smut

It was a few weeks later. Michael’s memory still hadn’t returned, but whenever it fucked him up, Luke was there. Luke was always there.

Now it was time to return the favour. They had only briefly spoke about sex, but Michael knew that Luke wasn’t comfortable bottoming, but he _did_ want it. 

It was a minute until Luke was supposed to come over and Michael was extremely nervous. He was checking his phone every five seconds and making sure he had lube and condoms ready.

He took a deep breath, running his hand through his galaxy hair and checking his reflection in the mirror. His parents were out of town, so they weren’t going to walk in on their son having sex. 

Michael was also pretty sure he hadn’t come out of the closet before the amnesia. When he said he had a boyfriend, his father had done a spit take over the table.

A knock at the door made Michael’s heart race and he hurried down the stairs. Opening the door made him gasp. Luke was holding red roses and he smiled at the shorter boy, kissing him on the cheek. “Hey beautiful.”

Michael flushed bright pink and stepped out of the way. He barely managed to squeak out a reply. “Hi.”

Luke closed the door and leaned against it, looking nervous. “So...these are for you.”

Michael took them. “I, uh, I’m pretty sure I’m a virgin so...anyways I don’t know how to start.”

Luke nodded. “Let’s go up to the bedroom, yeah? Seems like as good of plan as any.”

Michael nodded and they went to the green eyed boy’s room. Luke closed the door and turned them both around, pinning Michael to the door.

He kissed the green eyed lad with desperation. Michael whined at the gebtle sucking and nibbling on his lips. Luke’s lips ring felt incredible on his mouth and it made his cock twitch. 

Luke pushed Michael onto the bed and straddled him. “You sure you want this?”

Michael nodded, pushing the blue eyed boy's shirt over his head. Luke complied and the shorter boy continued to strip him. Next, Michael got undressed and both boy’s studied each other’s bodies. Luke licked his lips and groaned. “You’re so perfect.”

Michael blushed and pressed their lips together, in a slower, more intimate kind of way. Luke pulled back and stared at Michael. It was true, he always found the shorter boy attractive, but now... _Michael_ _Clifford_  was underneath him, his emerald eyes full of lust.

Luke was sporting a quickly growing semi and he rocked their hips together, his dick thickening and curving towards his tummy. Michael was a little more hard than Luke and making the most desperate, needy sounds. 

Luke grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and squirted some into his fingers. He made sure to use a generous amount, before gently nudging Michael’s legs apart. 

The shorter lad was nibbling on his bright red lips. He was extremely hard, his pupils nearly taking over his green eyes and his breath coming out in pants. Luke rubbed his bare, pale thigh. “Are you ready?”

Michael hesitated, but slowly nodded. His voice was raspy, breathy and barely audible. “Yeah.”

Luke gently slid a hand over Michael’s crack, before pushing his index finger into his hole. The other lad tensed, moving his hands to grip the blue eyed lad’s shoulders. Luke gently kissed him, as his finger sunk past the ring of muscle. “Relax. It will hurt more if you’re tense.”

Michael nodded, letting his body go compliant in Luke’s hold. “O-okay...I trust you.”

Those words were like a stab to Luke’s heart. He ignored them and focused on crooking his finger to find Michael’s spot. The shorter lad gasped, arching his back and pushing up his hips. “Holy fuck!”

He met Luke’s eyes, but the taller boy shook head. “It’s okay, love.”

Michael nodded, whining louder and digging his nails into Luke’s shoulder. “Yes! Right there, yes!”

Luke continued to thrust his fingers at Michael’s prostate. “I’m going to add another.”

Michael nodded, head thrown back with his mouth open. Luke slid in his middle finger and Michael’s thighs started to tremble. “I-I’m close...”

Luke nodded and kissed him hard, rocking their hips together. Their cocks brushed and Michael let out a cry of pure pleasure, his entire body tensing. His hole clenched, gripping Luke’s fingers. His head was thrown back, his green eyes shut and his lips obscenely red.

Luke continued to thrust his fingers into Michael’s hole, as the green eyed lad came down from his high. His entire porcelain coloured body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his galaxy hair was sticking to his forehead. 

After giving Michael a few minutes to calm down, Luke smiled and added another finger. Michael immediately hardened again and whined. “Luke! Luke, I need you...please...I need...I need you inside me.”

His words went straight to Luke’s neglected, painfully hard cock. He groaned and, using his arms to brace himself, replaced his fingers with his dick. 

Once Luke was buried deep in Michael’s hole, he waited, pressing his lips to the other lad’s. “You’re so fucking tight. Even with the prep, you’re still so fucking tight and hot around me. So beautiful for me, baby. Can’t even last long enough for my cock to be inside you, can you? Gonna make you cum so much. Tell me how it feels, love?”

Michael whined, the sound so perfect and needy. He wiggled and it sent perfect friction shooting up Luke’s dick. “Feels...weird...so full...good though...”

Luke gently rolled his hips and Michael gripped his shoulders. His hole was clenching and unclenching in the most perfect way and Luke moaned. It was almost too much, the beautiful boy underneath him, how tight and hot he was.

He picked up the pace, snapping his hips into Michael’s, angling to find his spot. He knew he hit it when Michael tensed, coming hard, the ribbons of white warm against Luke’s chest. 

The clench of Michael’s hole made pre-cum start to leak from Luke’s dick. He thrusted even faster and harder. Michael repeated his name like a mantra, like it the only word he knew. “Luke...Luke...Luke! Lukey...”

Luke kissed Michael hard as his abs clenched and his thighs started to shake, a tugging feeling in his gut. “Baby...I’m gonna...”

He was interrupted by his own orgasm, hitting him so hard he saw stars. The only thing he could see was lust blown green eyes, the only thing he could feel was Michael’s hold gripping his dick. “MICHAEL!”

Luke thrusted in and out, chasing his orgasm. He felt Michael tense and hot cum hit him for the third time. He collapsed against the shorter lad’s sticky chest, breathing heavily. “That was fucking incredible.”

Michael gently traced nonsensical patterns up and down his arms. “Yeah...Luke?”

He didn’t have the energy to look up, so he hummed in response and kissed Michael’s collarbone. 

“Did I...I mean I was a virgin so...did I cum too much?”

Luke shook his head lazily. “Of course not. You were amazing, like fucking great. Three times...honestly that’s the best compliment you can give someone.”

Michael nodded and carded his fingers through Luke’s hair. “I love you.”

Luke tensed, not knowing how to respond.


	8. Eight

_Michael nodded and carded his fingers through Luke’s hair. “I love you.”_

_Luke tensed, not knowing how to respond._

He had done it. He had gotten Michael to fall in love with him, but instead of triumph, guilt and sadness clenched at him. “What?”

Michael met his eyes, the green orbs filled with honesty and trust. It made Luke’s gut clench. His heart was pounding and words were on the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t control himself when he let them slip. “I love you too.”

The scary thing was, Luke meant the words that fell off of his tongue. 


	9. Nine

A few weeks after they had sex, Michael woke up and he remembered everything. He sat up, memories spinning in his head and he could barely breathe. 

He remembered...

He remembered Luke sneering at him the first time he dyed his hair; he pulled it and made the shorter boy feel like shit. 

He remembered Luke kicking him in the ribs after he punched him in the stomach. 

He remembered Luke’s voice when he spoke to him in a menacing tone. He told him, “you will never amount to anything you useless cunt. If you fucking died no one would care. You’re never going to find anyone who’ll love you for you.”

He remembered how terrified Luke made him feel. How he hated himself for all of his high school years. How he dreaded going to school everyday because Luke was going to be there.

Michael’s head spun at the contrast between those memories and his more recent ones; Luke was caring, kind and sweet. He told Michael he loved him...he lied to the shorter boy’s face and Michael ran to the toilet, emptying his stomach.

Michael started to cry, salty tears streaming down his cheeks. He loved Luke and...and the boy didn’t love him back, he lied...he lied about everything.

And Ashton...Ashton didn’t warn him. Michael’s face fell into his hands. “No no no no...why me?”


	10. Ten

Ashton found Michael on his bed, curled into the fetal position. He was sobbing and he looked up, eyes red rimmed. “You knew.”

Ashton frowned and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to touch Michael’s shoulder. The taller lad pulled away and Ashton frowned. “Mikey, what’s wrong?”

Michael sat up, rubbing at his puffy eyes. “You knew that he was only playing with me.”

Ashton frowned. “I don’t-“

Michael rolled his eyes and hurt flashed through his best friend. “I remember, Ash. I remember everything. He lied to me.”

Ashton felt his heart get heavy. “Mikey...I thought he changed. I didn’t know he was playing with you. I thought he genuinely...”

Michael shook his head frantically. “Don’t you _dare_ say it. Don’t say that he...that he loved...”

Michael’s vice trailed off and sobs wracked his body. He covered his face with his hands, shoulders heaving. 

Ashton sighed and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Michael.”

~~~

Michael stared at the pregnancy stick, feeling surprisingly numb. He had been crying for days and in pain for about a week. He hadn’t spoken to Luke since he got his memory back or been to school. 

And now he was fucking pregnant. He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck.”


	11. Eleven

Luke hadn’t spoken to Michael in what felt like forever. His heart throbbed every time the boy popped into his mind. He was numbly stumbling through the park, trying to feel something.

He saw two familiar figures sitting under a tree. Ashton’s lips were tugged down in a prominent frown and Calum was rubbing his back. “He’ll be okay, Ashy...”

Luke stopped, still out of view of the two. He bit his pierced lip as he eavesdropped. Ashton ran his hand through his tight ringlets. “Did you know?”

Calum looked away. “I-I...”

Ashton jumped away from him, scrambling to his feet. “You knew!”

Calum reached for him, but Ashton turned away. The taller boy sighed. “I’m sorry, Ash. I really am...”

Ashton cut him off with a huff. “I can’t do this. Whatever we had, we’re done! He’s fucking pregnant, Cal!”

The rest of the argument turned into white noise and Luke lost all oxygen from his lungs. _Michael_ _was_ _pregnant_?!


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

Hii,

so I’m going up to my grandma’s house for the summer and I don’t have wifi, so it’ll be hard to update. I’ll still write and try to get the chapters out as quick as possible, but they’ll be even less frequent than usual. 

Sorry...bye

PS: If you need to contact my Instagram is @poison_ivy_larrie 

PPS: If my Insta gets deleted my back up is @poisonivylarrie


End file.
